Currently, microprocessors are embedded in an increasing variety of devices. Hardware components associated with the microprocessors, such as printed circuit boards, must be placed in a variety of differently sized and shaped locations. Packaging means adaptable for use in a variety of spaces is desired. In spaces that do not allow easy access, packaging means that do not require fasteners is also desired. Further, it is desirable to provide means for insulating the hardware from vibration, shock, and electro-static discharges.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.